<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unexpected Turn of Events by PadawanRyan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28206639">Unexpected Turn of Events</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PadawanRyan/pseuds/PadawanRyan'>PadawanRyan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Camping, F/M, Hook-Up, Pining, Secrets, Summer Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2007-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2007-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:14:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,622</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28206639</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PadawanRyan/pseuds/PadawanRyan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A summer camp out let everyone get to know each other better, but what happens when Hermione gets to know someone a little too well? Going back to school sucks.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Rotten Campers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hey Hermione, why did you decide to take us camping? It's killing me!" Ron Weasley breathed out to one of his best friends, clearly out of breath. Hermione Granger turned to face him and smiled, watching over the rest of her friends as well. She had just reached the top of a large hill, and had a group following behind her. "I thought it would be fun. You can't tell me that you're having no fun," was her reply, her smile playful. Ron knew that smile all too well, he'd seen it often before on his older twin brothers. She was going to have fun, whether or not he or anyone else liked it.</p>
<p>As soon as everyone else reached the top of the hill, they stopped, and either began to pant or drop to the ground. The only one who actually dropped was Ron's younger sister, Ginny, who seemed extremely tired from so much walking. "Hey...Hermione...why...the top...of...such...a large...hill?" Harry Potter panted to his friend, bending over and clutching his chest. Hermione laughed and looked around, "Because, no person is stupid enough to climb up here," Ron glaring at her, "So no muggle will have to know if we do anything of a magical sort." That's when it hit them all - Hermione wanted to be able to do magic without getting caught.</p>
<p>"One problem, 'Mione," Ginny began, slowly picking herself up. Hermione looked at her, seeming questioned. "The Ministry won't allow us to do magic." Hermione smiled, because as always, she had thought of a plan. "Ginny, do you think I haven't thought about that? Is there any other reason why I would bring Fred and George?" It finally dawned on Ginny. Her older twin brothers were both eighteen, and therefore of age to do magic without school. Her best friend was right, there really was no other reason to bring Fred and George; the two were trouble, something nobody wanted to associate themselves with. It was then that Hermione turned around, and began walking again.</p>
<p>The entire group sighed, which made Hermione roll her eyes. "Don't be such babies, I've scoped the area. The safest place to camp is in a clearing, about a kilometre through," she explained, pointing toward the forest in front of her. Ginny rushed up to Hermione's side, losing the only energy she had left. She gripped Hermione's shoulder for balance, and breathed out, "But promise...promise us 'Mione...that you will let us rest when we reach the clearing." Hermione smiled and nodded; she seemed to be doing a lot of smiling lately. "Of course, right after Fred and George set up camp for us." The twins groaned, although they knew that they couldn't change Hermione's mind.</p>
<p>Walking through the forest to the clearing had taken no time, compared to how long it took them to climb the hill. Everybody sat down as soon as they reached the clearing, and it seemed as if Fred and George had very much forgotten the duty they were assigned to. Hermione made no effort to bug them, as she needed rest too, even if she was not going to let on that she did. As soon as everyone began to gain a bit of energy back, as well as boredom, Hermione stood up. "Okay, Fred, George. Time to shine," she told them. George rolled his eyes and Fred sighed, and the two of them stood.</p>
<p>Within no time, the very large tent was set up, and the group had made their way inside. It was a large cube-shaped tent, and when inside, it was as big as an apartment. Hermione had made the right choice in where they were to set up, because any muggle would be surprised to see this large tent. There was one floor, but it was widely spread out. There was a kitchen against one wall, all squeezed in as close to the wall as it could get; a shower and a table across from the kitchen; five beds set up with the head against the wall along the farthest wall; and two more bed on the last of the walls, one on each side of the entrance.</p>
<p>Fred and George had already claimed the two beds by the door, as, because they were such pranksters, they wanted an easy way in and out. Everybody decided to take naps in their beds as soon as everything was set up and sorted out; except Hermione was unable to nap. She took a seat at the table, picking up a book she had placed there earlier. When not doing something overly productive, she had to be reading. She quickly became consumed in the book, making no notice if someone got out of bed, or if something mumbled something in their sleep. It wasn't until she heard a proper sentence that she put her book down.</p>
<p>"Can't sleep?" She looked up, and before her stood Fred Weasley. His hair was toustled a bit from his short nap, but his face was gentle. Hermione looked down, and then back to him. "Yeah, I can't sleep. Reading always helps, though," she told him. Fred sat down across from her and smiled, "I'm surprised anyone could stay up after this day, too much excersize, I think." Hermione laughed; she had never taken the time to really speak to Fred before, as he was usually busy playing some prank with his brother. "Well, I can never sleep after an exciting day."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Girl Talk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning, nobody was up at dawn. After a long day previously, no one wanted to be nagged into work by Hermione; but even Hermione had managed to get to sleep, and was passed out as morning came along. Normally for her, though, she was up before anyone else. Her eyes fluttered open as she saw how bright the tent was in the early morning daylight. Hermione sat herself up and realized that she was not in bed, but she had fallen asleep at the table. Fred was still sitting across from her, his head lain down on the table, fast asleep. She smiled sweetly, and stood up, thinking about taking a walk.</p>
<p>Instantly after Hermione left the tent, leaving the door open, Ginny was up. She noticed that the bed beside her was empty, and she wondered where Hermione was. Ginny stood up, and rubbed her eyes. It was sure bright out compared to the light of when she went to bed. She looked over to Harry, who was sleeping peacefully; and then to Ron, who was rolling around slowly, a look of fright on his face. Ginny walked a bit when she noticed Fred sleeping at the table. What had he been doing all night?</p>
<p>George was peacefully sleeping, looking quite satisfied. Ginny partly didn't want to know what he was dreaming about, and the thought somewhat disgusted her. There was nothing on Fred's face to tell what he had been dreaming about, or what had happened the previous night, which annoyed Ginny. She wanted to know why he had been our of bed. Must have been to invent something. A full turn around the room left Ginny wondering where Hermione had wandered off to, because she was clearly not in the tent. Ginny then noticed the door open, and she herself left the tent.</p>
<p>"Hermione?" Ginny called, wanting to know how far Hermione could have gone. It couldn't have been too far, the forest was impossible to get through. She stopped when she noticed her best friend sitting behind a tree, smiling into the sky. "So what makes you so happy?" Hermione turned, startled, to find Ginny standing there, watching her. "Uh...nothing," she quickly spat out, hoping that Ginny would ask no more questions. Unfortunately, her hopes were too high. "I know there's something Hermione, I have never seen you smile that way," Ginny told her.</p>
<p>Hermione looked at her feet for a moment. Telling Ginny wouldn't hurt, would it? She patted the dirt beside her, motioning for Ginny to sit. As soon as Ginny was comfortable, Hermione asked, "Do you promise not to tell a soul?" Ginny nodded, eager to hear what Hermione had to say. She was being asked to make a promise, so it must be something good. Hermione bit her lip, unsure of what to say. She tapped her foot for a moment, and then caught the impatient look on Ginny's face. "I," she began, "Met a guy last night."</p>
<p>Ginny looked confused. "You met a guy? But you said that there would be nobody up here near us!" Hermione instantly stood, and tried to get away; but Ginny was too quick for her. "'Mione, tell me the truth. What happened?" she asked. Clearly, Ginny was in doubt about Hermione meeting a guy. She hadn't the faintest idea what was going on, but she swore she was going to. "Come on, 'Mione. You can trust me. When have I drawn you wrong?" She was right, Hermione knew she was. Ginny had always been a faithful friend to her. Hermione sighed, "Okay. I already know this guy."</p>
<p>Ginny leaned in, wanting to hear more. "And...?" Hermione leaned back against a tree, looked up at the sky, and sighed. "Ginny, it's your brother," she told. Ginny rolled her eyes, and began moving around impatiently. "Which one? Three of them are out here, you know," she told Hermione, wishing that her friend would hurry up and elaborate. Hermione slowly began to walk back toward the tent, Ginny walking beside her. Neither of them said a word, but Ginny noticed Hermione being uncomfortable. As soon as they reached the tent, Ginny stood in front of the entrance. "Tell me now, Hermione, or face the consequences."</p>
<p>Hermione laughed, was Ginny really dangerous? She was actually in no hurry to go inside, so she made a couple faces at Ginny, clearly teasing her. Ginny wasn't so fond of the teasing, but shot back with some faces of her own. Finally, Ginny put her hand on Hermione's shoulder, saying, "I need to know. You will tell me if you trust me." Hermione sighed for the millionth time in one morning. Ginny was right. "Fine," she began to say. "I think...I don't know...the guy I met...it was Fred."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Worries and Threats</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>George woke that morning with a look of pride on his face. Of course, nobody else was up to see it, but he knew he would hold it all day. By the time he got out of bed, Hermione and Ginny were up, and beginning to make breakfast. He made no effort to help, and when Ginny asked him why, he said, "Do you really trust my cooking?" The girls agreed that Fred's cooking would probably kill them. Not much long after breakfast was started did Harry get up, and he immediately went for a shower. Fred was the next one to wake, and he made it his rightful duty to jump Ron and wake him.</p><p>"Fred! What the hell - gerroff!" Ron opened his eyes instantly and shoved his older brother off of him. Fred landed on the ground floor with a thud, but a smile never left his face. It wasn't until after Ron got up and sat at the table that Fred actually got off his ass and joined the group in the kitchen. Harry had decided to help the girl with breakfast, as Ron, Fred and George all sat down. Ron was the first sitting, so Fred and George shoved him into the wall. Harry came and sat across from them a moment later, trying to hold back the laughter when seeing Ron squished up against the wall.</p><p>"Okay, breakfast is ready!" Hermione came to the table, carrying a plate of waffles, and sat next to Harry as she set down the plate. Ginny came almost as quickly, placing down a bowl of bacon, and a plate of eggs, while sitting next to Hermione. The table was a little crowded, but everybody would have to do. George completely forgot what he heard earlier, and his eyes were completely on breakfast. "Women," he began, "It's what we keep them around for!" Hermione and Ginny both glared at him, and when George noticed this, he remembered what he heard from then.</p><p>His hungry face turned into a mocking grimace, and he looked at Hermione as he did this. "Sorry Hermione, maybe you won't want to...meet...any guys then, huh?" Hermione shivered inside. Did he know something? She pushed the thought out of her mind and grabbed a waffle. Fred reached for one at the same time, placing his hand over Hermone's. This made Hermione feel awquard, and she immediately grabbed her hand away. Nobody seemed to notice, except George, who knew why she did it.</p><p>"Hiding something, Hermione?" he asked, a mouth full of bacon. She gave him a diry look, and George knew that he had to back down. Hermione knew too many hexes for him to trust. Nobody else paid attention to what George had said, except Ginny, who gave Hermione a nervous look. He either knew something, or pretended to so they'd admit something; and either way, it wasn't going to be good. Ginny and Hermione both sped through breakfast, and decided to see if there was a lake near them. They disappeared as soon as they were finished eating.</p><p>Walking through the forest was terrible, as there were bugs everywhere, and it got darker as you went in further. Finally, the girls reached their goal when they found a small lake, which could be a pond if it was any smaller. Hemione and Ginny each sat along the side, and took their shoes off. Hermione stuck her foot in the water, and then told Ginny, "It's not too cold." Ginny also put her feet in the water, and the two of them sat in the sunlight, their feet in the lake, and smiles on their faces. The morning had become perfect. "Hey Hermione," Ginny began, "Are you sure you like my brother?" Hermione nodded, she had never felt this way about a boy - or a man - before.</p><p>"Oh, so it's true, isn't it?" Hermione felt scared and twisted her head around, to see one of the twins standing about a metre behind her. Ginny turned as well, and a slight wave of relief washed over Hermione as Ginny said, "Get lost, George." Instead of backing away, George came closer, and sat between the girls. "Sorry, no can do," he told them. Ginny glared at him, and he smiled. "Sorry Gin, but you know how it is." George sat himself the same way they were, and let out a sigh. He turned and smiled at Hermione. "I know, Hermione, dear. Don't think I didn't hear what you and Ginny were saying this morning. Quite genius, I might add, that Fred and I decided to set ourselves sleeping by the door," he explained.</p><p>Hermione was just ready to tear his head, when Ginny piped up, "You better not say anything!" George turned to again face his younger sister, and laughed. "Honestly, who do you think I am?" he asked. Ginny glared at him, giving him one of the dirtiest looks, and replied, "I know perfectly well who you are, and I know perfectly well that someone will be pummelled by the end of the day." George had rarely seen his sister so threatening, so he stood up. Looking around and breathing in the fresh air, he laughed. "I'd like to see you try, Ginny. I'd like to see you try."</p><p>It was in that instant that Ginny was up on her feet - her bare feet - and with her wand out. George looked surprised; Hermione had certainly rubbed off on Ginny, because it was Hermione's angry glare that he saw on his younger sister's face. "Ron will hate her, you know that George. We will never live this down," she spat at him. George held up his arms in defeat. "I give! I give! I won't tell Ron...or Harry!" He was gone in a flash, apparating to the tent so that it would be harder to catch him. It wasn't until after he left that Hermione and Ginny noticed what he said. 'Ron...or Harry.' George had said nothing about telling Fred, which created the look of horror that Ginny saw on Hermione's face.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Argumentitive Attention</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I know something you don't know," George sang as he entered the tent and saw Fred laying in his bed. Fred ignored him, so George sat on the end of the bed. "It's about you, brother," he told his twin, which made Fred sit up and look at him, interested. "I could've sworn I knew everything about myself, but clearly not. Do go on," Fred told him, wondering what it was that George knew. George looked around, making sure nobody else was listening. Ron was asleep, again, and Harry was reading. "Okay. I made it my duty to talk to a certain sister of ours, and I found a little something out."</p><p>Fred was becoming impatient. He wanted to know what was going on; but he didn't let George know that he was anxious to know. "Go on," he said calmly. George shuffled a bit before saying, "It's Hermione. She likes you." Fred's face turned into a smile then, and he seemed really proud of himself. "Is that so?" he asked. George nodded, and the two laughed. "I knew she couldn't resist me. The irresistable Fred Weasley," Fred began, when George laughed at him and cut him off. "Irresistable my ass." Fred smirked, and sat up straight. "I'll have you know," he began, "That you and I look exactly alike." George smirked back, and attempted to lean back, forgetting there was no wall behind him, and toppled onto the floor.</p><p>"Touché," was all he could say after falling off the bed. The fall had drawn the attention of Harry, but Harry's attention was instantly averted when Hermione and Ginny came running in. "George, you prat!" Ginny yelled, before looking around for her brother. When she noticed him on the floor, she grabbed him by his shirt sleeve, and pulled him out. Ginny's aggression was drawing the attention of both Fred and Harry, and Ron was immediately awaken when Ginny yelled, "You git!" Harry and Ron ran over, and Fred leaned slightly away from his little sister, somewhat scared.</p><p>"What's going on here?" Ron asked, as he approached his sister. Ginny then noticed that everybody in the room was watching her, and let go of George. "Oh...nothing. Nothing at all. Just one of his pranks," she tried to tell Ron. Ginny was pretty convincing, seeing as the entire family had before given either Fred or George that sort of aggression because of a prank they pulled. Ron and Harry both shrugged and walked away, while both Ginny and Hermione glared at George. "You better be on your best behaviour," Hermione warned him, pulling out her wand. "Because this just might be the last thing you do."</p><p>George sat himself back down on Fred's bed, and Fred gave him a sympathetic look. "Better you than me," he told his twin, smiling slightly. George looked back to Hermione and stood up, smiling in a -mas-a-matter-of-fact way. "The last thing I do? I'm afraid that there is still so much more to my life," he told her, holding his hands on his hips. "You can't stop me from living. After all, mum would have a fit." Hermione thought for a moment. He was right, Mrs. Weasley would not be too please if she had killed off George. Although, she was not about the let him know that he was right.</p><p>"George Weasley, you are so bloody stupid!" she bellowed at him, before pocketing her wand. She walked away off to Ron and Harry, Ginny following her. George looked back to Fred, and told him, "She's mental, that one." Fred shook his head and then asked, "Why did she flip out on you? Obviously, it wasn't just a prank. You would've told me." George laughed, and shook his own head. "When I heard then talking about you," he began, "They knew that, and I...made no effort to ignore that." Fred laughed along with his twin, and gave him a high five. "Good one, brother."</p><p>Meanwhile, the others were all sitting around together conversing. Harry then asked Hermione, "So what was all that with George? I mean, what kind of prank did he pull?" Hermione looked down for a moment. "I'm not completely sure, Harry. You never know with them." Ron and Ginny both nodded; living their entire lives in the same house as the twins, they knew what could happen. Hermione bit her lip and continued looking down, as if she was staring at her feet. She wanted to Harry and Ron how she felt about Fred, but at the same time, she didn't want to hurt Ron. She knew perfectly that he had always liked her.</p><p>Come nightfall, after everybody had gone to bed, Hermione decided that all she needed was a late night stroll. She walked slowly and cautiously through the room, making sure not to wake anyone. She did not bother to close up the door as soon as she got up, at the risk of waking up Fred or George. She began to walk, and was only walking a few steps when she felt a hand come up and cover her mouth. Another hand moved around her waist, and a very familiar voice spoke to her, "Come with me, without a struggle or a sound, and I promise that everything will be okay."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>